Where Would I Be Without You
by lakeia
Summary: When Max begins to develope feelings for Alec, she shuts him out. But when she's finally ready to admit it, will it be too late? I know summary sucks but R?R!!!! Please! M/A!!!!!
1. It Started With A Dance (My Neck, My Bac...

****

Title: Where would I Be Without You.

Author: Lakeia/ jess843

Disclaimer: I don't own it because if I did it would still be on. I could still see Alec's face every week.

Dedication: To all the M/A fans who were ripped off from seeing something deeper happen in their relationship. Remember DA may be gone but not forgotten.

Rating: R now for swearing and sexual situations/ scenes.

Song: (My Neck, My Back) By Khia on the Dark Angel Soundtrack and Thug Misses.

*****************

**__**

Chapter One: It Started With a Dance (My Neck, My Back)

Max strolled into Jam Pony 10 minutes late for work; she ignored the comments being made by Normal as she headed towards the lockers where Original Cindy was collecting her bike gear.

"Hey." Max greeted with a smile as she stopped in front of her own locker.

"Hey Boo." O.C greeted warmly as she closed her locker taking a seat on the bench behind them, backpack at her side. She looked over to see Max now pulling out her own things for work.

"So?" O.C started as she fastened the scraps on her gloves. "We're still going out clubbin' tonight or what, suga?" She asked curiously. 

Max groan inward as she shut her locker door close. She had completely forgotten about the plans she'd made with O.C yesterday.

Cindy looked at Max knowingly. *She forgot. * She thought to herself. O.C knew how much this virus bitch was seriously taking a toll on her 'Boo' and Logan's relationship. Max had been moping around the apartment for 2 weeks until Original Cindy just couldn't take it anymore. She had to show her girl a good time, if only for one night to take her mind off of the whole love- bug dealio. So O.C suggested or more like demanded that they go out tonight. Max was reluctant at first but after minutes of convincing she finally gave in.

Max straddled the bench next to O.C placing her backpack on the floor beside her. " Yeah." Max replied now scrapping on her gear.

O.C looked at her skeptically. " You sure." She stated more than asked. "Because if come home tonight and found out that you bail on our plans..." She continued raising her brow to emphasize her threat.

Max smiled at her best friend. " I'm not gonna bail." She assured her. "I'm going with you to have a good time." She answered truthfully. Max really did feel the need to get out of that stuffy ass apartment for a while. To clear her head and have some much needed fun. Plus with the loud music she wouldn't have the concentration to let her mind drift off to Logan or the virus. So tonight, she would just gonna kick it with her friend like a 'regular' girl.

"Okay." O.C nodded accepting her answer.

O.C stood up slipping her backpack onto one of her shoulders. Max soon followed, unstraddled the bench, she grabbed her bag off the floor as she and Cindy made their way to the dispatch area.

"Let's go people!" Normal shouted from behind the counter. " These packages aren't going to sprout little feet and walk home by themselves!" 

Max groaned as Normal handed their packages.

"You keep coming in late for work Miss and you're gonna find yourself standing in the unemployment line." Normal threatened with his usual annoyance.

Max rolled her eyes as she stuffed her last package in her bag shrugging it on her shoulders. She didn't feel the need to fight with Normal at this point, his threats were hollow. * Why even bother? * She asked herself.

"That goes for you too." Normal continued pointing to Original Cindy. " You keep covering for this reprobate; you're going to find yourself looking for new employment as well." He informed.

O.C rolled her eyes. "Ya promise?" She rebuffed before turning to face Max. " Look I'll catch up with later aiight." She said before heading for the exit, her bike at her side.

Alec came walking through the opening of Jampony after making his runs in sector 4. He walked further inside crossing paths with Cindy.

"Hey O.C." Alec greeted with smile.

"Hey suga." O.C smiled before making her way to the exit. She stopped in her tracks, looking back at Max. "You better not bail." She warned once more.

Max grinned as she leant up against the counter. "I won't O.C. I won't." She assured her. " I'll be there."

Alec looked between the two strangely, coming to a halt beside Max.

O.C nodded, satisfied with her answer, she exited the warehouse.

"What was that about?" Alec asked absently pointing to the door where O.C once stood before digging into his bag for his clipboard.

"Noneya." Max stated bluntly now leaning on her elbow as she faced him.

"Noneya?" Alec asked in confusion. What the hell was that?

"None of ya business." She answered with a sweet smile.

Alec placed his signatures on the counter before facing Max.

"You know Maxie, you wound me." Alec lied placing his hand over his heart with mock hurt. "I thought we were friends." Max rolled her eyes in annoyance at his display. "You know you can tell me anything." He joked flashing his trademark smile.

Max let out an exasperated sigh. * It was too early. *

"No Max seriously what was she talking about." Alec asked.

"Well if you must know." Max hissed. "O.C. and I are having a girl's night out or whatever. She's taking me to some club tonight." She shrugged.

"Well good for you Maxie!" Alec smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"What?" Max asked, confused.

Alec shrugged. "I just mean it's about time that you stopped moping around because of this thing between you and Logan. All those days you called in sick. I was beginning to worry." He mocked.

Max scoffed. "Please, I'd thought you be happy to have the bitch off your back for a couple of days."

Alec laughed before shrugging. "What can I say, It gets boring when you're not here kick my ass." He replied truthfully.

Max smiled, rolling her eyes. " Nice to know you missed me." She said dryly. 

Alec was about to speak before Normal came up behind him. "What are you doing still standing around?!" Normal yelled referring to Max. " Get to work, go on, bip, bip, bip!" He shooed. 

Max shoot him a disgusted look before pushing herself onto her feet. "Later." Max said to Alec as she grabbed her bike and headed for the exit.

Alec watched Max as she disappeared around the corner, shaking his head. * I always go for the ones I can't have. * He thought with irony as he headed to his locker.

**************

"Okay lets get this bitch over with." Max commented as she walked out of her room into the living room where O.C was doing her nails. She was ready for once, and it was now O.C who was going to make them late.

"Hold on girl." O.C said as she blew on her freshly painted nails. She looked up to see Max already dressed. "My o' my." Original Cindy smiled impressed at the sight of Max's outfit.

She smiled back at her friend's expression knowing that it meant she looked good.

Max's long dark hair was crimped, wavy, cascading down her face and back. She was wearing a black, white, and red stripped halter-top. A black leather mini skirt with slits on both sides that came up to her mid- thighs, black stockings, and black leather boats that went up to her knees.

Max slide on her jacket. " Come on." She said nodding towards the door. "You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, all I have to do is get my jacket." O.C said as she walked over to the couch where her coat lay draped over the back. She put it on.

She turned to face Max who was waiting at the door. She smiled. "Now lets see if we can't get our party on." She commented as they headed out the door.

***************

Max and Cindy entered the dark club, which was mostly lighted by neon lights. It was very much packed and blazing with hip -hop music. They scanned the room for a table, which they found before taking a seat. Max and O.C. both took off their jackets, which received them lustful stares and low whistles from people nearby.

Max looked around. The place was nice. Very up scaled from most of the dumps she usually saw.

"Listen, Boo." O.C. started. "I'm gonna go to the bar and get us a couple of drinks aiight?" 

Max nodded as O.C got up and squeezed through the crowds, towards the bar.

Max looked around. * I'm gonna have fun. * She assured herself nodding to emphasize that it was true. *No thinking about Logan, the virus, or White looking for my ass, tonight is just about having a good time with my girl. * She decided.

"Well hello there." A seductive voice called from across the table.

Max looked over to find a man in his mid - twenties now occupying Cindy's seat. The sight of him made Max roll her eyes. He wasn't ugly in the face but, his clothes were too flashy, and he smelled like he bathed in his cologne.

"I'm not interested." She said bluntly turning her attention to the dance floor. 

"Oh, come on baby, you could at least give me a chance before you dismiss me." He smiled offering his hand. " I'm Mark." He introduced sliding closer to her. The smell of him was already overwhelmed do to her heighten sense of smell now he was even closer and she felt like she was going to yak.

She turned to face him, a sweet smile on her face. "I'm Max." She replied placing her hand in his own.

"Nice to meet you." Mark commented only to second think that statement as he felt the bones in his hands began to ache. He groaned inward as he tried the hide in the pain. "Nice grip you got there." He commented trying to release his hand. Max wasn't having it.

Max nodded as she squeezed his hand a little harder. "It is." She confirmed shaking her head. "Sometimes I have no control over it." She smiled.

"You're hurting my hand." Mark spoke through gritted teeth as he tried to pull away only to here his bones began to crack.

"Really?" Max asked as if clueless. She shrugged. "I didn't notice."

"Could you let go of my hand please?" Mark pleaded trying to loosen her grip by using his other hand.

Max made a thoughtful face. "I will." She moved her face closer to his own. "But I need you to do something for me." She whispered gripping a little harder.

"What?" He mumbled through the pain.

"I need you to go away!" She whispered with pity. " I mean far away. Your clothes are enough to blind people and with all that cologne on, you smell like a wet dog." She insulted before pushing his hand out of her own so hard that he stumbled out of the chair and onto the floor.

People began to look at her startled as Mark picked himself up off the floor rubbing the feeling back in his hand.

He looked at Max as if she were crazy. "What the hell is your problem lady?!" He yelled before disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Boo?"

Max looked over to see O.C looking at her incredulously with two drinks in hands. "What was that?" She asked nodding her head to the retreating form.

Max smiled shrugging casually. "Some guy who couldn't take no for an answer."

"What'd you get?" Max asked curiously.

Cindy grinned slightly shaking her head as she placed her drink in front of her before taking her seat. "Apple martini." She answered taking a sip of her own.

Max took a sip frowning at the bitter taste. "So... what do we do now?" She asked.

"We mingle." O.C answered. "Go head girl it's okay to look and touch." She encouraged with a smile.

"You know what?" Max inquired grabbing Cindy's arm. "Let's go to the dance floor."

"Alright suga." O.C said as she was dragged by one arm through the crowds.

When Max and Cindy reached the floor instrumental music was already filling the club.

**__**

All you ladies pop that thing like this  
Shake your body, don't stop, don't quit

Max and O.C smiled as they heard the familiar lyrics. Finding a spot, they looked at each other before bumping their fists. The guys and girls never knowing what hit them.

**__**

  
All you ladies pop that thing like this  
Shake your body, don't stop, don't quit  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now

Max and O.C simultantiously popped their hips from one side to other as the beat of the music took over.

**__**

Lick this, just like you should  
Right now, Lick it good  
Lick this just like you should  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that

Max brought her hand to the back of her neck, the other on her hip as her and Cindy dropped to the ground slowly rising their asses in the air. 

**__**

My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that

First you gotta put your neck into it  
Ah, don't stop, just do, do it

They shimmed their hips to the beat of the music.

**__**

  
Then you roll your tongue, from the back up to the front  
Then ya get it off, keep me up on ya  
Make sure I keep my eyes on ya  
All over the club and stuff

Max danced over to a man who was apart of the little circle that had formed around the pair. Smiling she grabbed him by the arm dragging him to the center of the floor.

**__**

  
Real player show me so much love  
The best love comes slow and long  
Knows how to stay down on ya  
All night 'till the crack of dawn  
Real good, keep it comin' strong  
Through the night, making so much love  
In dead sleep when the sun comes up

Alec walked into 'Red Hot' ready to have a 'good' time. He found himself coming here alot until he particularly felt like a regular. He headed for the bar where he sat down and ordered a drink. 

"Hey Alec." David greeted as he poured him a shot of Vodka. "Haven't seen you here in a couple of days." He informed.

He nodded. "Yeah, It's been a long week." He commented as he took a drink. "But this is just what the doctor ordered." He smiled. Loud whistles evaded his ears as he graze rested on the dance floor. "What's going on over there?" He asked curiously referring to the now large crowd that was undoubtedly looking at some form of entertainment. 

David chuckled. "That my friend is two of the sexiest ladies I've ever seen dancing with all the right stuff." He informed.

A cocky smile came upon Alec's lips, his brow rose. "Sexy?" He asked

David nodded. "Sex- y." He repeated.

"Mm." Alec rubbed his bottom lip with a thoughtful frown on his face. "Then I think I'll go see what all the excitement it about." He smiled before downing the last of his drink. He headed for the crowd.

**__**

So, lick it now, lick it good  
Lick this just like you should  
Right now, lick it good  
Lick this just like you should

As soon a Max reached the center she grabbed both of guy's hands, dropping to the ground she rose slowly, her body resembling that of waves, him behind her. She began to shimmy her hips his hands in her own. As she followed the rhythm.

**__**

My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that

Alec finally managed to get through the howling and whistling guys as his set his sights on the two women who had cause so much commotion, that's when he could have swore his heart stopped. *Max?!* He looked over. *Cindy?!*He thought, his eyes wide, as he marveled at the sight of them before his eyes rested solely on Max. Her hair, the skirt. *Damn she looks sexy. * He swear to himself, his gaze slowly trailing up her slender legs stopping at the amount of thigh showing threw the slits of her skirt. Alec always knew Max was hot but, he never saw her like this before. Her golden skin shimmering with perspiration only made her look sexier as he watched her perform moves he never thought Max would use on a guy other than Logan maybe. *A guy? * Alec's attention settled on the man she was dancing with, who by the look on his face thought he had just won the jackpot. Alec felt a pinch at the pit of his stomach as he watched her dance with that loser. He crossed his arms as he watched. He hated to admit it part of him wishing that he was the one grinding up behind her.

In one swift move Max pushed her dance partner into the group of men behind him. The air filling with oh's. Max pointed to the ground her hips still moving oblivious to the X that watched her ever move.

**__**

You might roll dutch, you might have G's  
But so what player, get on your knees  
A girl like me moans and screams  
Thug misses know what I mean  
At the club so fresh, so clean  
Girls hatin' fellas watchin' me  
Standin' out in the line, so clean  
With a unit on my face, so mean  
I gotta pick which fella I need  
To take me out, spend his money on me  
Try me I'll make you see  
No other girl got nothin' me

So, lick it now, lick it good  
Lick this just like you should  
Right now, lick it good  
Lick this just like you should

Max joined O.C who was still doing her own thing in the center of the room. They knew the song was almost over. So they finished their dance**_._**

My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that

So, lick it now, lick it good  
Lick this just like you should  
Right now, lick it good  
Lick this just like you should

More whistles and howls filled the air as the song began to fade. Max laughed with O.C. as they made their way through the crowd. O.C. fanning herself. Neither noticing Alec who was slung aside by their over excited male fans.

**__**

My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my ... just like that

Cindy slide back into her seat breathing heavily as did Max, taking a sip of her martini. "Damn suga." She smiled. "We haven't done that in a while." She commented.

"Yeah, I know." Max grinned. She knew that she hadn't been that good of a friend to O.C lately. Between the whole exposure thing she really didn't have the time to hang out with her, I mean really hanging out, not just going to Crash having a drink then leaving because Logan was blowing up her pager.

"Thanks O.C." Max spoke quietly. Original Cindy looked up at her questionably.

"For being there for me, for having my back." She smiled.

Cindy smiled. "You my boo, you know I got your back."

"It's just that I know I haven't been around that much." Max briefly looked down a little ashamed. " The last time we tried to do this you ended up with a sprined wrist. I just want to say I'm sorry.

"Max you don't have to apologies. I mean I know what kinda of life you have and I'm just glad that I got your mind off this virus bitch for a while." She confessed.

"Yeah." Max nodded. "I'm glad I got out tonight too. I'm having a great time."

"That's just what I was hoping for." O.C. held up her glass. " To Max, for gettin' just a lil bit of her groove back." She giggled as they clicked their glasses before taking a sip.

"So is this a private party or can anyone join in."

Max groaned as she turned around to face Alec who as always wore his cocky smile and a drink in hand.

"What the hell are doing here?" Max hissed as he took a seat at the opposite end of the small round table.

"I'm here to relax and have fun just like you." He smiled taking a drink.

"How long you been here suga?" O.C asked curiously.

Alec shook his head. "Not that long." He answered with that same goofy smile as he stared at Max.

Max frowned. "What the hell are you smiling at?" She asked.

He leaned closer his elbows on the table. "You know Max, I just curious, who taught you how to move like that?" He asked both curious and teasingly. 

O.C laughed as Max narrowed her eyes, shooting daggers Alec's way. He loved her like this so much fire, passion, even if she was planning his death in the most painful way possible.

"You know I'm gonna go get something else to drink this martini ain't hittin' for me, you want something boo?" She asked as she stood out of her chair.

"Yeah, bottle water." O.C nodded. " Thank you."

"You want something suga?" She asked Alec.

"No I'm good." He answered. "Hey, Cindy." He asked. She looked back at him. " Nice moves." He smiled.

Original Cindy rolled her eye but smiled as she disappeared into the crowds.

Alec's eyes settled back on Max, who at the moment found the DJ booth so very interesting. She knew Alec was staring at her and she didn't like it. Max could always see the coyness, or cocky gleam in his eyes but lately something else was there. She knew very well that Alec had another side to him. She knew that under that cocky mask. There was something so intense, so fierce, and so passionate that part of her didn't want to see the real him.

Okay now she couldn't take it anymore. "What are you starring at?" She snapped.

"You." He said simply placing his glass on the table.

Max frowned. "Yeah I get that." She nodded. "Why?" She asked.

"You never answered my question."

"It's none of your business." She piped.

*She has to make everything so damn difficult. It's just a question. * Alec thought. "I just curious Max." He stated.

"Alec you got something to say, spit it out." She snapped. "Because we both know that you have some smartass comment that just waiting to roll off your tongue." She accused. 

Alec smirked; he was about to comment when...

"Well look what we have here." A voice drawled.

Max cringed at the sound of her ex's voice which did not go un noticed by Alec who looked at the man with a lost. Who was he?

Max sighed, rubbing her brow. " This night just keeps gettin' better and better doesn't it." She laughed sarcastically turning to face the loser... 

"Darren." Max greeted deadpanned.

Alec looked between the two trying to sum up the situation. *Max... and **_this _**guy?!* He thought incredulously. This night really is full of surprises. 

"Hey Max, how've you been?" He asked.

"Good until you showed up." She insulted

Darren grinned, shaking his head. "No love lost between us huh Max?" He stated more that asked. "Who's this?" He asked nodding to Alec.

Max glanced over at Alec. * I'm never gonna hear the end of this. * She thought as she saw the amused grin on Alec face. *He always had to be such a.... **_pain... _**in **_my_** ass. * She thought enraged.

Alec flashed his trademark smiled. "Hi, man. I'm Alec." He introduced shaking his hand.

"Darren." He introduced. 

" So Darren.. how do you know Maxie here?" Alec asked his voice drawling with amusement. He

glanced at Max who wore an expression of both pissed and panicky, as if she was a deer caught in headlights.

"We dated for a little while." He answered. "But we both had different thoughts about our relationships."

Max nodded. "Yeah, I thought that Darren and me should have a relationship well he thought that it was okay to bone everyone of my friends. She informed Alec sarcastically. 

"You still haven't gotten over that Justine thing yet." Darren argued. "I mean it was only one time. And you made it perfectly clear that the relationship wasn't going anywhere."

Max rolled. "Been there, done that I'm finished." She scoffed. "I have moved on." 

"To what, him?" Darren asked pointing to Alec.

Alec stared between the two, both entertained and shocked, that Max, his Max dated a loser like this. Plus he thought... that the two of them...that they were....

Before Max knew what she was saying. "Alec is more of a man than you ever were." She argued crossing her arms. Receiving shocked looks from both Alec and Darren

"Him?" He asked in disbelief. 

If Alec wasn't so focused, on the fiery brunette sitting across from him, he would have been both offended and a little upset 

"Please, you have never had it this good." Darren commented straighten the collar on his leather jacket.

"Oh, I've had better". She nodded. "Just because your record is 7 minutes, don't think that you hit anything over here." Referring to her body.

Alec laughed at the display before him. He had never seen Max this upset. You know except when she was mad at him for screwing up with the virus and when he saw her dancing just now. He was kinda glad that this guy was getting the insults that would sooner or later been aimed at him.

An idea popped into to Max head and before she knew what was happening, she was sitting on Alec's lap. Alec looked at her questionably her eyes flashing him a pleading look.

"In fact I'll show you how good I have it." She said before her lips descended on Alec's. 

Okay truth be told Max had not planned on going this far but Darren always brought out a different side to her. He'd twist things around to make it seem like she was in the wrong, even though she didn't believe it, she always believed that **_one _**of her relationships would have worked out better if she wasn't a genetically engineered freak cooked in a lab, who always had to be on the run from the government suits on her ass. And now she was in this very strange situation where her a hands were wrapped around Alec's neck, her fingers lightly grazing the skin of his barcode sending shivers down his spine as he began to react to the small body press down upon his man hood.

Alec knew very well why Max was kissing him, and he was more that willing to participate. *Hell, might as well, since this is the closest you're ever going to get to the real thing. * He told himself as he strong hands ran up her bare back. He cherished the soft skin beneath his fingertips before resting them on both sides of her face. He leaned in closer as she edged his mouth open with her tongue. Exploring the inside of his mouth before massaging her tongue with his own. Neither noticing the disgusted grunt made by Darren as he left them alone.

The entire club faded out as Max ravaged his lips. She had never experienced a kiss like this before. Her entire body was on fire as she rubbed up against him wanting more, craving more. She felt like she could feel all of Alec's emotions by the hunger and passion that built up inside of her as he devoured her mouth. The fire between only intensified as Max gripped a hold of Alec's hair pulling him even closer. Her lithe body grinding up against his erection causing him to a let out a moan.

Alec wanted her. Damn he wanted her. *If things got any hotter in here. We'd probably be arrested for indecent exposure. * He thought as he suckled on her already swollen lips. He really didn't want to stop.

Max moaned. She wanted him. God knows she wanted him. He was bringing out feelings that she never even knew she had. And at this point she did not want to stop. But unfortunately she had to.

"Boo!" O.C exclaimed, wide eyed at the display before her eyes. Max jumped off of Alec's lap as if she had been burned by fire. She looked around as if she didn't know where she was, panting as she watched a number of people including her best friend stare at her and her 'companion'. Max absently ran her fingers over her swollen lips as her gaze settled on Alec who looked just as unnerved and shocked as she did. He breathed heavily as he composed himself. His eyes never leaving Max.

O.C slowly walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You alright Suga?"

Max looked away from Alec at O.C as if seeing her for the first time. Panic etched on her face. " I gotta go." She announced absently as she grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair, she quickly made her way for the exit daring not to look back.

"Max! Max!" O.C yelled to no avail. She sighed before turning to look at Alec, who looked just, bewildered as Max only he was a little less edgy.

She walked to over to him. " What the hell was that?" She demanded as she slammed the bottle of water on the table putting her hands on her hips.

Alec's eyebrows rose at a loss. He tried to form words but for once he didn't know what to say. Clearing his throat his spoke." I don't know." He answered truthfully, his voice harsh. What had started out as a game, just turned into something way more. Alec looked in the direction of Max's exit. Unconsciously licking his lips. He could still taste her, she tasted like... cherries... and he liked cherries.

***********

"You know she really wanted me." Mark informed David as he casually leaned up against the bar. David nodded giving him a 'uh-huh, yeah buddy' look before continuing to wipe the counter. His nose cringed. 

"What the hell is that smell?" He asked as his hand rose to his nose.

Mark looked alarmed before smelling himself. He shuddered at the fowl odor. * I really should take a shower. * He told himself as he made his way through the crowd.

To Be Continued...

******************************

If you want an update you know what to do. Review!!!!

.

**__**


	2. It's Just A Dream (Why You Trippin')

****

Title: Where would I Be Without You.

Author: Lakeia/ jess843

Disclaimer: I don't own it because if I did it would still be on. I could still see Alec's face every week.

Paring: Max /Alec

Dedication: To all the M/A fans who were ripped off from seeing something deeper happen in their relationship. Remember DA may be gone but not forgotten.

Rating: R now for swearing and sexual situations/ scenes.

I didn't get that many reviews for my first chapter so, I thought maybe no one liked it but then I started getting them, I was all excited so here is your chapter two, and I can honestly say as long as you guys review (Thank you so much, you guys made me giddy. I love feedback.) I will continue to write. Sorry for the mistaken, if any.

****

**************

__

Chapter Two: It's Just A Dream (Why You Trippin'?)

Max slammed the door behind her as she entered her apartment. Her mind reeling from with just happened no more than 30 minutes ago. *How could I do that? * She asked herself unbuttoning her coat. She draped it over the living room couch before slouching down herself. Sighing deeply she ran her hand over her brow, trying to get her thoughts in order. She buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe I just did that." Max spoke out loud. * I love Logan.* She told herself. * I've always loved Logan.* She dragged a hand through her hair. Unconsciously her fingers began to graze her lips as her mind drifted to the tenderness of his lips on her own. She could still taste him, smell him. His scent was intoxicating, and evading her senses even now. He tasted sweet, kinda like raspberries, and he smelled of perspiration and man. Something she has always found attractive. The feel of his strong hands, as they caressed the skin of her bare back... so **_gently_**. Max could feel the shivers down her spine as she re-lived the moment. She inhaled sharply as she came out of her daze. *This is Alec! * She scowled herself. *Remember, the arrogant, cocky, asshole, who did nothing but screw up every chance he got. Who cares only about himself? * She told herself. *Besides the kiss wasn't ... **_real_**. I only did it to get Darren off my back. "That's it. Alec was just doing me a favor. I mean all those girls he's been with, he's done more than just kiss them and he'd disregard them the next day as if nothing happened. This was just one of those times. * She tried to convince herself. Max groaned aloud as she buried her head in a pillow out of frustration. She did not need this right now. She really didn't. She went to that club tonight to get her mind off of Logan and the virus, and every other thing that had her climbing the walls. Now she was thinking about them more than ever. Her reaction to Alec had to be because she hadn't had any male contact intimately, that had to be it, she was just trying to hold onto it. It had nothing to do with him. Just her need for the male touch. * Max racked her brain at the thought until she just couldn't analyze the situation anymore. It was one kiss, not even real. There was no need to get all bent out of shape as if that meant he wanted to marry her, or even least be with her. They couldn't stand each other half of time, and the other times they barely get alone and then there were those moments... where he'd surprise you. Thinking about someone else, instead of himself. Making you laugh, when you were feeling low or giving you that push you really need it to go on even when you didn't want to face your demons.

Max sighed before rising from her seat. She made her way to her room. Proceeding to undress Max changed into a small tee and a pair of pajama bottoms before heading to the bathroom. Running warm water on her face she washed off her makeup. Max walked back into her room, throwing the covers back; she crawled into her comfy bed with hopes that she would fall into a dreamless sleep.

**************

"Max, wake up!" O.C. yelled shaking the sleeping form.

Mnmm. Max mumbled in protest. "O.C five more minutes."

"Max, get your lazy behind up, your going to be late for work." O.C commented.

Max lazily rose. Her eyes drifting to the clock on her nightstand. Her eyes widen. "Shit." She swore. "Is that right?" She asked her friend, who nodded.

Max quickly scrambled out of her bed to get dress. She took a quick shower, before putting on her usual denim jeans and black tee. She walked into the living room where O.C. already had a pot of coffee ready.

"See." She smiled. "Made it with 10 minutes to spare." She told her friend who was too, drinking the dark liquid as she read the morning paper. "Missed you last night." Original Cindy commented still looking down at her paper.

Max knew this was coming. Part of her was expecting it and while the other was dreading it so. Max didn't dare look in her direction as she spoke. "Yeah." She nodded. "Sorry about that." She breathed. "But I had to get out there." Max's voice was soft as she waited for Cindy to throw in her words of wisdom as she did every time her love life hit a 'bump'.

"What happened last night, Boo?" Cindy asked, at a lost. Her eyes settled, on Max as she waited for an answer. "I mean I went to get ya water, and you were shooting daggers at ya 'boy'. I come back, and you were licking the man's tonsils. What's up with that?" She asked.

Max shook her head. She really didn't understand it herself. "I don't know O.C." Max said. " I mean, this whole thing started out with me trying to get Darren to....

"Darren?!" O.C interrupted. "Slim- ball Darrren? Cheatin' on you with Justine, Darren?" O.C asked with wide eyes.

Max nodded. "Yeah." She answered taking a sit on one of the stools at the kitchen area, Original Cindy on the other side. "I mean I don't even know how it happened." She confessed. " Alec was annoying the hell out of with his staring. Next thing I know Darren in front of me, talkin' about how I never had it as good as him." Max repeated with disgust. "Then the idea came up in my head to kiss Alec to prove how wrong he was, next thing I know..." The sentence trailed as she glanced away from O.C gaze letting her mid wonder once again back to the kiss. *Stop it. * She scowled herself. * Just stop. * She immediately turned to face O.C

Cindy face was thoughtful as let the information sink in. 'So 'D-Dog' shows up to put salt in your game, and to save face you made out with 'hotboy.' O.C. stated more that asked.

"Pretty much." Max confessed as she released a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding.

"So I only got one question for you 'Boo'? O.C started as she stared straight at her.

What's that?" Max asked pushing a stray strand of her behind her back.

"Did you like it?" She asked a wicked smile on her lips.

"O.C." Max scowled. "No!" She quickly denied

"Uh- huh." O.C commented, disbelieving.

Max groaned. She knew what that meant. "What do you mean 'uh- huh'?" She asked.

"Max I saw the two of ya with ma own two eyes, Original Cindy ain't blind." She commented. "I thought at one point I was gonna have to hose the two of you down."

Max scoffed. " Cindy, you're way off base." She argued. "So what if I did enjoy the kiss. She confessed. "This is Alec we're talking about?" She reminded her. "The womanizer, the manipulator, the pain in my ass, the...

"Soldier boy, whose bones you want to jump." O.C teased with a mischief smile.

Max dropped her head on the counter as she drowned in her logic. She abruptly looked up at the wall. "Oh, look time for work." She announced happily as she grabbed her things out of the living room. 

"That's okay. O.C." said as she followed Max's lead grabbing her things from the living room floor. "'Cause we not finish." She promised. Max knew she wasn't finish but it was going to be nice to get a break before she was drilled with more questions as O.C and her headed out the door.

****************

Max and O.C. walked in union as they entered the warehouse. "So, what are you gonna do?" O.C asked as they reached their lockers. 

"What you mean?" Max asked as she sat down on the empty bench, while O.C rummaged through her locker. "There's nothing to do." She claimed. "Alec knew very well, why I kissed him. I'm not going to make this out to be some big deal." She declared.

"Okay, so what about Logan?" Cindy asked, closing her locker, she joined Max on the bench.

"What about him?" Max shrugged, before abruptly standing up. She began to pace. "I mean, were over." She spoke as if trying to convince himself. "With virus-- She shook her head before sighing. "Beside he's got Asha, the two of them doing their hero thing." Max stated as she slouched back down on the bench. "He doesn't need me."

Original Cindy briefly looked down. "If you say so Suga."

"And that kiss between Alec, and me you don't have to worry about that happening ever again." Max declared.

O.C smiled. "If you say so, Suga." She repeated before her gaze pasted Max onto another familiar face. "Speak of the devil." O.C announced nodding her head in Alec's direction.

Max head shoot around as she saw Alec just entering the building the same trademark smile on his lips that he flashed all the time.

***************

Alec walked into Jam Pony ready to start his day. Part of him was both dreading and excited about today. He wondered if Max was going to talk to him about what happened yesterday, or totally ignore him. But who was he fooling, this is Max, the girl had to talk, and analyze everything. He sighed before stopping at the dispatch area, behind the counter stood Normal sorting through the packages.

"There's my 'Rock Star'?" Normal smiled. 

Alec was about to reply but was interrupted. "Now get to work, we're short- handed and you're late." Normal informed.

Alec rolled his eyes, as he headed for his locker. He could see Max and O.C between the lockers as he got closer. *Here we go. * He thought.

***********

"Ladies." Alec greeted casually as he pasted by the two, to reach his locker. Max said nothing as O.C glanced between the two.

"You know what, Original Cindy got her runs to do, so I'll see you later." She said leaving the to Xs alone.

Max nodded before turning her attention to Alec, who was pulling his bike gear out his locker. She sighed before standing. She walked over to him.

Max rested against the locker beside his own. She glanced around slyly. "Um, you got a minute?" She asked, her voice steady.

Alec closed his locker to face her. "Sure Maxie, what's on your mind?" He smiled.

* That cocky son of a ---. * Max thought as she shoot daggers at him. *As if he didn't know. I bet he is just loving this.* Max argued before shaking it off.

"About last night..." Max started. 

Alec frowned. "About last night?" He asked if at a lost. Alec knew exactly where Max was going and he wasn't about to make it easy for her. She was going to tell him that she was sorry, she had kissed him, that she didn't mean for it to go that far. How the only reason she did it was to get that guy off her back. Blahh, Blahh, Woof, Woof. He knew the truth even if she didn't want to admit it. She enjoyed the kiss. If she didn't she would not have let him touch her the way she did. He could still remember the feel of her soft skin, the taste of her lips.

Max sighed. *He always had to make everything so difficult.* "Last night when I kissed you." She grunted.

Alec's lips formed an 'O'. "Yeah, that." He shrugged as if no big deal. " What about it?" He asked.

Max was a little taken back by his actions. He acted like it was nothing. Like it didn't mean any thing. *Well this is **_Alec_**. *She reminded herself. *He could bone a girl for one night. and act like it was no big deal the next morning.* Why was this a little disappointing?

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She apologized. *Why the hell are you apologizing?!* She screamed to herself. * I mean it's not like you violated the man. He got his feels in, just as much as you did. * Her subconscious told her.

Alec decided to play along. "For what Max? He asked. "For groping me in public?" He questioned a hurt expression on his face. "For reducing me to your man-whore so you could flip off some guy?" He asked. The look on Max was priceless, and it took all of Alec's well power not to laugh as he continued. 

"I mean, I feel so used." He stated his hands on his heat. "So dirty." He prompted. "I don't know if I can ever trust you again." 

Max gave him a once over taking in his posture and his words. She narrowed her eyes. "Go, to hell Alec!" Max snapped before heading to dispatch office where she quickly grabbed her packages before retreating outside.

Alec laughed at the disappearing figure shaking his head, as he started his runs

*************

"And that's all that happened?" O.C asked Max as she filled her in on the scene with Alec that afternoon while they sat at their usual table at Crash.

"That's it." Max answered taking a sip of her beer. "So the situation wasn't that big of deal." Her eyes narrowed as she stared pointly at Cindy. "Like I said it wasn't, but somebody who will remain **_nameless---_**

Original Cindy rolled her eyes. " I commented that there **_could've_** been somethin' behind the kiss. She argued. It was now time for Max to roll her eyes. " I never said it **_was _**somethin' behind it."

Max smiled at her friend's cover as did O.C. " You know what I'm gonna go." Max announced as she got out of her seat.

"Why suga?" O.C asked. "The nights still young."

"I know but I'm tired." Max answered as she slide on her jacket. " I see you in when you get home."

"Alright." O.C said hesitantly. "Goodnight."

Max smiled before heading to the exit. On her way out she sneak a glance at Alec who was in his usual seat at the bar only he wasn't alone. Some blonde bimbo was all up in his face. Her fake silicone breast falling out of her tight mid- drift. Max fought this ill feeling that rose in the pit of her stomach as Alec whispered something in her ear. Immediately followed was her laughter at the obviously funny statement he had made which only cause her to cling to him more, hitting his chest playfully. 

"Oh, yeah Max." She mocked herself. "A relationship with Alec. What a solid way to go. She thought sarcastically. She grinned. *What was I thinking, that one kiss with him meant anything. *

With one last glance Max was out the door and on her 'baby' heading to her apartment.

*************

Alec could feel Max's eyes on him as he talked to Jamie... or Jennifer. Something that started with a J. He wasn't really paying attention to the blonde beauty in front of him because of the fiery brunette that was running through his mind all day. He supposed he could have given her some slack today but what would be the fun of that?

Hey, babe. Alec smiled seductively interrupting Jamie-Jennifer. "I'm a little tired, so I'm gonna call it a night." He said as he rose from his sit. 

"Want some company?" Jamie-Jennifer purred placing her hand on his knee rubbing it firmly.

Alec grinned. "Not tonight." Her answered. Jamie's face quickly fell disappointment. "But I'll call you." He added nodding his head.

"Okay." Jamie smiled dumbly.

"Okay." Alec repeated as he quickly made his way out the door. It took Jamie about two seconds to realize that she never gave him her phone number. I wonder if he knew that?

************

Max flipped through the TV channels as she sat on the couch her legs curled up under her. She had already taken long bath, to try and relieve some of the tension out of her body. Now she was trying to find a decent movie on this contraption to watch. Wearing only a belly short and a pair of boxer shorts, her hair tied in a sloppy ponytail, several strands of hair framing her face. Okay she was bored. Everything was so quiet. No Anomalies to stop. White was off of her ass for a couple days. Logan was.... Logan. The feline in her was climbing the walls there had to be something more interesting to do than... this. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts as she got up out of her seat. Swinging the door open she came face to face with none other than...

"Alec?" 

"Hey Max." Alec smiled. " Mind if I come in?" He asked looking her up and down. He eyes looked as if those of a predator setting it's eyes on it's prey.

Max's head cocked to the side, confused. Stepping to the side she invited him in.

"So what are you doing here?" Max asked absently as she closed the door behind her. She turned to face him.

"I came to give you something." He answered as he staked towards her. A wicked smile on his face.

Max frowned. "Give me something?" She repeated. "What could you possibility have that I want?" She asked incredulously.

'This." Alec answered, crashing his lips down on to her own. Max was a little taken back by the force as her back hit the wooden door behind them. Alec body was pressed firmly up against hers as he ravished her mouth. *What the hell is he doing?!* Max thought before she felt Alec tongue plunge into her mouth. Then all Max could comprehend was a moan as his hands gripped her hips pulling her closer. Max wrapped her arms around Alec's neck as she delivered her own form of punishment suckled, tasting, and drowning in the scent that was he. Alec groaned as he smelt her arousal fill his nostrils His hands trailed down, before cupping her ass. In one sole swoop Alec picked Max up off the floor. Her legs immediately wrapping around him waist. Her eyes widen as she felt his hardness again her inner thigh. Alec stopped his assault at the sound her gasp. He stared at her only to find her gaze looking down. A cocky grin spread across his face. " It won't bite." He teased but his smiled slowly faded as Max looked into his eyes. Her breathing heavy and ragged. Her fingers lightly caressing his face as she traced the contours of his eyes, his nose, his cheeks stopping at his lips. She unconsciously licked her lips before gently running her fingers against the softness of his, her head cocked to the side as if in thought. Alec watched and marveled at the sight. * She's so beautiful. * He thought before carrying her into the bedroom. Their eyes never leave one another.

Max did not say a word as Alec laid her down gently, before pulling off his leather coat revealing his well-fitting black muscle shirt. Max breaths turned into pants as Alec descended on her covering his body with her own. Both of his legs on either side as he sat on top of her. Max took this moment to enjoy the view but one thing would have made it even better. Her small hands grabbed the hem of his shirt before proceeding to take it off, which she did. Max wanted to savor this moment as her hands ran firmly over his broad shoulders, trailing down to his washboard abs, before evading the elastic band of his cargo pants. Alec closed his eyes at the feel of her soft skin against his own, until he just couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing the back of her head Alec drew her into another passionate kiss. He let his lips linger before moving over to kiss her jaw line, to her earlobe, in which another moan escaped her lips. He kisses trailed down her neck, where he licked the hollow. Using his hands, Alec ran his fingers under the offending garment she was wearing successfully taking it off with her help, he throw it on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. Now all that stood between him and Max was a lacy, black bra, and a pair of boxer shorts, which he would quickly rectify.

Max closed her eyes at the touch of Alec's hands gently running under her bra. As he was about to undo the clasp she heard.

"Max."

Max's eyes shout open as she started up at Alec who was beginning to fade. "Alec?" She breathed in confusion.

"Max." She heard once more.

Max's eyes popped open at the sound of her best friend. Looking around frantically she realized that she was in the living room, laying on the chair with Original Cindy looking down at her. She quickly sat up inhaling long, steady breaths. Her body glistening with sweat. *It was all just a dream.*

"You okay, boo." Cindy asked concerned, placing a cold wet rag on the back of Max's neck, which she graciously took. " I come home and you moaning and breathing heavy in ya sleep." She commented.

Max gave her a horrified look. *Just how much did she hear? *

"Plus, you got sweat all over ya." She continued. "Kinda makes a sista wonder what you were dreaming about." She smiled.

Max faced only became more horrified as she realized. *She knows. * She thought burying her face in her hands.

O.C. sighed, wrapping her arms around the transgenic. "Look, Max it's alright." She comforted. "So you attracted to the boy, who wouldn't be. He fine." Cindy stated. "It was just a dream, if you don't have feeling for him like that, ain't no need to trip." She loosened her grip to look at Max's face. "Look I'm gonna go to bed, Original Cindy needs her beauty sleep. You gonna be all right?" She asked.

Max nodded, yes as O.C stood up. "I'll see you in the morning." She spoke before heading into her room.

Max contemplated the words that O.C spoke to her. **_It was just a dream, if you don't have feeling for him like that, ain't no need to trip_**.

What if she did have feelings for him? Ever since the whole talk about Ben she felt more in sync with him. He had become her friend, a trusting ally in her fight to help other transgenics. What was she going to do? *Ignore it. * Max thought as she rose from the couch to sleep in her own bed.

To Be Continued...

**********************

A/N: Okay, guys I'm not too sure about this chapter but it's the product of mindless thinking. I'm trying to keep the characters as true as possible so bare with me. I assorted this with angst and there will be, plus ALOT of drama so don't think this is going to be one of those stories where their going to just get together and everything is going to be peaches and cream. Mistakes are going to be made on both parts. Some bigger than others. So to find out you are going to have to hang in there with me. Review!!!!! Tell me what you thing. I need the encouragement.

Lakeia/jess843 (Holla!!)

**__**


	3. The Perfect Man

****

Title: Where would I Be Without You.

Author: Lakeia/ jess843

Disclaimer: I don't own it because if I did it would still be on. I could still see Alec's face every week.

Paring: Max /Alec

Dedication: To all the M/A fans who were ripped off from seeing something deeper happen in their relationship. Remember DA may be gone but not forgotten.

Rating: R now for swearing and sexual situations/ scenes.

A/N: Long time, no see. I know it's been a WHILE since I updated but between school and writer's block this chapter was a miracle its self, plus good work takes time. So on with chapter 3 and sorry for the mistakes in advance.

__

********

Chapter Three: (Perfect Man)

Max shot up out of her bed, her golden skin glistening with perspiration, breathing ragged. She allowed her eyes to quickly roam the dark room as she took in her surroundings. Sighing in relief, Max's head fell against her pillow. She ran her hands through her hair. *It's happening again. * She though dreadfully, the memories of her dreams washing over her. For the last three days Alec had been creeping through Max' s dreams. It always started off the same way. She would be flipping through the channels of the television; bored out of her mind then Alec would come and provide her with more... tiring activities.

Sighing in defeat, Max threw the covers form over the lower half of her body as she got out of her bed. *Can't get back to sleep now. * She thought as she proceeded to dress in her usual denim jeans and lack stretch shirt. Shrugging on her leather coat, she flipped her hair form underneath the material. It falling limply down her back, also framing her face. Max silently walked into the living room towards her motorcycle. She gripped the handles, flipping up the stand before rolling it to the door, careful not to wake up Original Cindy.

With a click of the look, Max made her way into the hallway, down the apartment stairs. As son as she reached the outside of her building Max straddled her 'baby' taking in its curves and perfect fit to her body. She smiled knowing that in a few moments, just for a few, she could forget about all her troubles and worries. Letting the speed take over, Max revved up the engine as she headed to her destination.

**__**

********

Alec tossed and turned as he tired to fall asleep. It was three o' clock in the morning and any other time he would have been in dreamland but not tonight nor last night.

Alec's mind kept drifting to Max and how weird she had been acting lately. At first he didn't think much of it. Thinking maybe she was still upset about his attitude towards the kiss but he realized that it was more than that. Instead of bitching' at him or smacking him upside the head in the event of a womanizing or stupid comment she would remain quiet, distracted. Other times he felt that she was avoiding him all together. When he'd walk over to her and O.C. she would suddenly have to 'bounce' leaving in such a hurry that all Alec could do was manage a puzzled look at her retreating form. He hoped to get a chance to ask her what was going on at 'Crash' but for the past two days she hadn't even showed.

Alec stared up at the ceiling. His arm resting under his head. *Maybe I'm making too much outta this. * He argued, his mind roaming through the possibilities. He scoffed. *She probably had an argument with Logan or something. * He thought boredly, rolling his eyes. Alec sighed, getting out of bed. Putting on a pair of cargo jeans and a black shirt, he shrugged on his dusty leather coat. He walked into the living room, grabbing his keys off the end of the kitchen counter, before heading out the door.

**__**

******** 

Max walked into the night air of the on top of the Space Needle. The moon's light shinning down on her as the wind blew threw her long raven hair. She took a seat on the rusty surface beneath her as she began to think.

*What is wrong with me? * She asked herself for the hundredth time, looking down at the sleeping city below her. I mean she had this great guy whom she loved and who loved her in return, but tonight it wasn't his face that she saw in her dreams, it was Alec's and she didn't understand why. Why wasn't it Logan's face hands that caressed her skin? Why wasn't it Logan's kisses that lit her on fire? Why wasn't it his face that made her weak in the knees?

Max had convinced herself that feeling this way was just because Logan and her couldn't be together, but what if... it was something more? What if all these dreams she was having were trying to tell her something? Something she didn't want to believe?

Max could still remember being in Logan's arms when they had the temporary cure for the virus. At that moment she felt as if she could make it through anything just to have more moments like that with him. Being in his arms, taking in his scent, loving only him. But things weren't like that anymore, even she knew that much. Even though they loved each other, where was that spark they had when they first meet? Max took in a heavy sigh, inhaling the night air. *When had things become so complicated? * She asked herself before looking back on her life at Manticore up until now. She smiled. *Life had always been this complicated. * She declared looking up at the full moon.

**__**

********

Alec slowed down his bike as it arrived at the base of the Space Needle. He didn't know when he had started coming here so much, but he knew that this was a good place to think. Maybe part of him was even hoping that she would be here.

Alec un straddled his bike, his boots hitting the pavement beneath. He looked around for some disguarded boxes to cover up his bike when he spotted some not too far away. Walking over he grabbed a box off the top revealing a black piece of metal underneath.

Alec's brow rose as he pushed away more of the boxes revealing Max's Ninja underneath. A smile spread across Alec's lips. *She here. * He acknowledged before placing his bike beside her own. Walking through the entrance, he descended up the stairs.

**__**

********

Max sat quietly looking up at the sky, contemplating her situation. Being up here really helped her clear up a few things, like what she needed to do. *These dreams about Alec are just sexual tension. * She concluded. * I mean con on lets be honest, I haven't gotten any in months. All a girl wants is a man's touch. * She declared.

Max was so deep in thought she didn't notice Alec standing behind her.

Alec looked at Max's still form taking in the beauty that was she. Now he would get answers. He walked closer, the soles of his shoes colliding with the surface making his presence known.

Max looked back, ready for an attack, but her features relaxed at the sight of Alec walking towards her.

*What the hell is he doing her. * Max screamed to herself. For the last three days she had managed to keep a level head in avoiding him, until she thought out her feelings and now he was here, probably wanting to talk and that wasn't going to happen.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked already on the defensive.

Alec decided to take the 'Smart Aleck' approach. "Hey to you too Max." He greeted sarcastically settling down beside her.

Max looked around a little nervous, at the feel of him brushing up against her. *Relax Max* She thought, trying to calm herself. *Just relax. * She tired to look annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated, her eyes narrowed.

Alec shrugged. "What's it look like?" He asked looking out into the night. "I came h3ere to think." He said. " It's a free country. The Space Needle doesn't belong to you." He exclaimed.

Max rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said boredly. *It was enough that he was in her thoughts 24/7, now he was at **_her_** place, this was **_her _**place, already bugging the hell out of her and it hadn't even been a minute. She couldn't do this. She couldn't think with him here. * Talking, breathing, looking so damn good. * Max's subconscious drooled. She frowned. *Where did that come from? * She asked herself. She had to go, now before she said or did something she would regret later. Max rose for her seat, without saying a word she began walking back inside the 'Needle'. When she got inside, she stopped mid-step.

She frowned, turning around sharply to face Alec, who was in tow behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked once more.

"I'm headed out." He answered looking at her as if the answer was so obvious.

"But you just got here two minutes ago." Max argued.

Alec shrugged. "Yeah, well, I think fast." He claimed.

"I don't think so." Max exclaimed, holding her hand up to halt his movement.

"What?" Alec asked.

"You're not following me." Max said, her tone serious.

"What are you talking about?" Alec frowned, as if at a lost. Truth was he did intend on following her but not home of course, just on the way down the 'Needle' so he could spark up a conversation.

"You heard me the first time. Just as long as we understand each other." Max shrugged before turning to walk away. Only to be stop.

"Max wait." Alec said, his voice slightly pleading, as he held a firm grip of her wrist.

Max tried to ignore the electricity that shot through her body at the feeling of his warm skin on her won. Memories of her dreams washing over her as she tired to slow her quickly beating heart.

She slowly turned to face him, glancing down at his hand and hers before looking up at him.

"What?" Max asked hastened, trying to regain some of her bitchy demeanor.

Alec finally decided to just say what he wanted. "What's going on?" He asked, trying to ignore how good it felt to just touch her. " I mean for the past little day, you've either ignored me, or avoided me all together and I want to know why." He demanded.

Max looked away, unable to meet the intensity of his gaze as he waited for an answer. Quickly recovering, she spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about." She stated lamely.

It was Alec's turn to be on the defensive. "Oh, come on Max don't give me that." He scoffed. "You and I both know that you've been avoiding me. The question is why?"

Alec stepped closer, closing the space between them.

Max could now feel her heart pounding in her chest as she looked up in to his blue-green eyes. She didn't even think she was breathing. He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. If only she could...

"Is this because of the kiss?" Alec asked, taking a chance.

Max broke out of her trance. *This was hitting too close to home. * "This has nothing to do with the kiss." She quickly lied, jerking her wrist out of his grasp. "As far as I'm concerned the kiss." She continued, quoting the word. "Never happened." Max argued.

Alec sighed. Part of him felt disappointed but who was he kidding. He could find a cure for cancer and still he would be a screw up in her eyes. And Logan, would always be the most wonderful guy in the world.

Max saw the hurt in his eyes as the words came out of her mouth. She fought the feeling that arose in the pit of her stomach caused by the hurt in those eyes, which was quickly covered by that 'I'm always alright' attitude. She waited to see if there was anything else he wanted. Coming to the conclusion that he was finish, she again started to walk away, only to once again be stopped by a firm grip on her wrist.

"What now?" Max sighed in annoyance as she turned to face him. But all her anger and annoyance quickly rushed out of her body at the feel of Alec's lips on her own.

Max didn't even think of the consequences of her actions as she began to kiss Alec back.

Alec let go of Max's wrist, he hands settling on her sides of her face as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. This kiss was better than the first, because during the kiss, she could push him away or call him an asshole for taking advantage of her. To kiss him back would be of her own will, because she wanted to do so. And from the looks of it she defiantly wanted to, so he deepened his assault. 

Max's fingers enlaced themselves in Alec's hair as her hungrily devoured his mouth. Gently biting and sucking his lower lip. She was drowning him... again. The dreams she had were good but they never made her feel like this. Logan never made her feel...

*Logan. * Max thought, her eyes snapping open. She stepped back abruptly, breaking the kiss. Her breast falling and rising as she tired to catch her breath.

Alec looked at Max with wide eyes. *Logan. * He concluded from the look in her eyes.

Max's hand reached up, gently grazing her swollen lips, as she looked up at Alec. "This is wrong." She declared her voice barely above a whisper.

Alec frowned. "What is wrong about this?" He asked, truly at a lost. He walked closer to her only to have her back away.

"This!" Max indicated, pointing between the two of them. "Us." She declared.

"Why is this so wrong?" He repeated. "It's because of Logan?" He asked before nodding his head. "Of course, it's always about Logan." Alec exclaimed. "Your so-called soul mate." He said tiredly.

"And when someone makes the implication that you two are together," Alec continued. All you can say it is 'we're not even like that." He mimicked.

Max breathed heavily. He was starting to piss her off. "That's not fair." She said

Alec shook his head. "What ever is with you?" He breathed.

Max looked down from the intensity of his eyes. She never asked for this to happen, for her to feel these things for him.

"I'm leaving." Max announced looking up at him.

"Door's over there." He nodded, coldness in his voice.

Max could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes, that's why she dare not look at Alec as she made her way to the exit. Only as she ran down the stairs did she feel the warm tears flowing down her cheeks?

**__**

********

Alec walked back into the night, his eyes encased on the moon. What had he expected? For her to fall into his arms, whispering that she loved only him? No things had to be complicated where Max was concerned.

Alec took in one final breath of fresh air before going back inside. He knew what he needed. * A strong drink. * He declared. *And maybe a lay. * He concluded as he straddled his motorcycle. Revving up the engine, he drove off into the night.

**__**

********

To be Continued...

A/N2: I know, not the longest or the most interesting chapter but I'm kinda proud of it because I had writer's block for the longest time and it was cool to FINALLY get this chapter out. It won't take so long to get the next chapters out I promise. Please tell me what you think. Suggestions are very much welcomed. And to those of you who are reading my other fic, "Can You Hit Yo Sista Back?" chapter 4 will be out soon. I wrote these chapters at the same time so look for it. Until then HOLLA!!!


End file.
